My Only Love
by wild moon princess
Summary: This all about Ryan and Kelsi finally admitting there true  feelings for each other.
1. My Only Love

My Only Love

Kelsi really had a feelings for Ryan but didn't no how to tell him and she was also worried about Sharpay getting in the way of there relationship.

One afternoon instead of going to Biology she went to the music room instead and started to write a song that was playing over in her head and Kelsi sat at the piano.

Not realising that Ryan had been walking past the hallways and stopped at the door when he saw Kelsi and heard the music also he stayed and listened to it.

It was a slow song with a nice melody Ryan thought and then she started to sing it and he was rather amazed.

Lyrics To Song

My Only Love

Deep in my soul a love so strong

It takes control but now we both no

The secret's bared the feelings shows.

Driven far apart I make a wish on a shooting

Star. There will come a day somewhere far away

In my arms he'll stay my only love.

Even though your gone love will still live on

The feeling is so strong my only love.

There will come a day somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay my only love

You reach the deepest part of the secret in my

Heart I've known it from the start my one love

My only love. X2

Ryan was impressed and he found himself being brave and entering the room as the song ended and Kelsi turned around and jumped shocked that he was right there.

Ryan, "Sorry didn't mean to surprise you like that Kel's that was amazing song."  
>Kelsi, "Oh you heard that yeah well it was just something that had been in my head all day."<p>

Ryan, "Well I was wondering is it about someone or for someone cause in the song you sung My Only Love are you in love with someone Kelsi?"

He expected her to runaway from him but she didn't but she just stood there being very still and looking at him.

Kelsi, "Maybe I am in love with someone but don't no if that person is in love with me."

Ryan, "Have you ever asked that person if they have feelings for you? Because they might not no how to say it."

Kelsi, "No he doesn't no that I like him or he might, I'm not sure but I'm not the one to make the first move I've been hurt before and I don't want to ever feel that again."

Now she made the exit and he was able to stop her because she ducked underneath his arm and out the door.

As she was making a way down the hallway bumping into people she hit Troy not on purpose of course he looked at her and knew something was up.

End Chapter One.


	2. Two Worlds Collide

Two Worlds Collide

Troy, "Yo Kelsi what's up your in a rush?"

Kelsi, "Oh sorry Troy didn't mean to hit you so hard I'm fine just heading to lunch now with Taylor and Gabriella."

Troy, "Sure but you seem like you have something on your mind if you don't want to talk that's ok I understand it's probably a girl thing right?"

Nodding at him for a yes he smiled and gave her a hug and then she went to join Gabriella and Taylor.

Meanwhile in the music room Sharpay and found Ryan she was not looking very happy for she had seen Kelsi leave the room.

Ryan, "Hi Shar what up?"

Sharpay, "Don't you what up me what is going on between you and Kelsi I saw her leave here a second ago?"

Ryan, "None of your business sis I would like you to stay out of my personal life thankyou very much but there isn't anything going on between us so step off."

That made her mad when Ryan would get that way she wasn't going to step off till she found out the truth.

Sharpay, "You no me well enough to no I will always find out the truth Ryan or my name isn't Sharpay Evans."

Stomping her way out of the room Ryan just shook his head and thought when will she ever learn probably never he thought he knew it was lunch time so he went to the Cafeteria to get something to eat. When he got there he saw Kelsi eating lunch with Taylor and Gabriella , Troy and Chad were together with the basketball team he sat with the drama club.

Taylor, "So Kelsi I was wondering do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kelsi, "Why would you ask that Taylor and no I do not like anyone here."(Totally lying of course.)

Gabriella, "Because you seem a million miles away and have a dreamy look on your face which looks like your in love with someone."

Man they were good at reading people's expression she hated that now how was she going to get out of the conversation.

Kelsi, "There is no one at this school I would ever consider dating so can we just change the subject please."

Taylor, "No one hey well I bet I could think of someone what about Ryan?"

Going quite for the first time damn she thought she had a book in front of her because she wasn't hungry and had been writing songs.

Kelsi, "Ryan your serious Sharpay would kill me literally I'm not that crazy enough to cross her path specially when it comes to her brother."

Gabriella, "You no Kelsi you didn't actually say you wouldn't date him just you don't want to cross Sharpay so that means you have a crush on Ryan, and I think without Sharpay around him he is a pretty awesome guy."

That was surprising to her but then the bell rung and they all went to there classes and than was heading home today and in her book she wrote this down.

Me and Ryan two different worlds family is rich and I am not he is good dancer

I'm a good piano player and singer he also a singer two but to fall in love would it work

Or do I hide I guess this is what happens when Two Different Worlds Collide.

Closing the book and leaving the school she had a lot to think about and that was wether she should tell Ryan the truth or not.

End Chapter Two

She was giving the world  
>So much that she couldn't see<br>And she needed someone to show her,  
>who she could be.<br>And she tried to survive  
>Wearing her heart on her sleeve<br>but I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I have mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You showed me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<p>

La dee da dee da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
>She was given a role, never knew just when to play.<br>And she tried to survive  
>Living her life on her own<br>Always afraid of the throne  
>But you've given me strength to find home.<p>

You had your dreams, I have mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You showed me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<p>

She was scared  
>Unprepared.<br>Lost in the dark.  
>Falling Apart,<br>I can't survive,  
>With you by my side.<br>We're gonna be alright.  
>This is what happens when two worlds collide.<p>

You had your dreams, I have mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You show me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<p>

La dee da dee da

You had your dreams, I have mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You showed me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<br>When two different worlds collide.


	3. Home Room With Ms Darbus

Home Room With Ms Darbus

Next day in homeroom with Ms Darbus who had ask them all to write a poem or song bout the waying they had been feeling first up was Sharpay everyone tryed not to listen.

Sharpay, "My song is titled Famous

I see a star on the door and

I no it is mine everything around me will shine

Don't have to tell me I will be number one for everything

I have won

Don't you no there's nothing I can't do I will find the truth

And stomp it to the ground nothing left to loose no more

Sound there is an empty room and one spotlight this

Feeling in me says right.

So I will go and be famous and have no regrets

I won't forget this is who I am don't you understand

Anything you can do I can.

That was the end of the song she starred at Ryan who clapped and everyone followed his lead and then she sat down.

Ms Darbus, "Well Miss Evans that was intresting to say the least next we will have I know Ryan Evans."

Making his way up looking at Kelsi who looked away and Taylor and everyone noticed that she did something was admiss.

Ryan, "Ok now music isn't my strong suit so I wrote a poem instead called I Feel This."

There is something that I am feeling but I need

To know if it's real can this be the real deal

I find I am lost in you the words I cannot deny

For they are what I feel inside can't you see your everything to me

Inside I am stirring emotions so big and large

I can escape or hide I don't need to lie cause you

Make me feel I can fly if you come with me to see

All the colours of the rainbow we wont feel low but high

In this enchanted sky just you and I.

To write what I feel is what I want you to no

In music you no it's always on with the show

Now some of you might of guessed who this is

But please don't say it out aloud for I want only

One thing and that is light she brings.

So now it is at an end but that is half the journey

My friend even if it only exist in this poem at least

For now it's been said somehow but don't you

No your wonderful , talented and smart and have

A amazing form of art. Please believe me when I say

this is the truth I love you for always.

The End.

Everyone was in a trance after Ryan's poem most of them had figured it out that it was for Kelsi they guess that Ryan couldn't hold it in any longer Ms Darbus a few tears in her eyes as Ryan sat down and Kelsi managed to look at him, Sharpay was looking really angry with her brother but he was just to happy to care.

Ms Darbus, "Ryan that poem was unlike anything I have ever heard I had know idea of your talent but thankyou for sharing that with us no next will be Talyor."

She was nervous bout this Chad and her had a fight and were speaking to each other but he was listening to what she was saying.

Taylor, "My poem is called Sorry."

When I look at you I no I'm sorry

I'm sorry for fighting for this is why

I'm writting my tears fill the page

And I wish I was older in age so I would

Not feel so bad that I made you mad.

Don't see we belong together can't it be

That way forever you and me that all I want it

To be, no matter how far we go distance won't

Get us down so please lets stop the fight and say

We are both right you are my knight in the dark

With just one tiny spark.

The End.

It was short and sweet to the point and when she went back to her seat Chad hugged her and said sorry everyone clapped for them.

Ms Darbus, "Taylor that was wonderful very well done indeed ok next is Troy Bolton."

Troy, "Ms Darbus did not set a easy task to this is what I feel it is called Beat In My Heart.

You are my ray of sunshine with you

Everything is fine you make the world a

Better place with you I can finish the game

And set up the play.

Our life is our song we no we belong you

Make me feel so real inside I don't have to hide

This is the one thing I no is true my heart beats

Souly for you my sweetest flower in the garden

Bed this is the not the end it is the start you are the

Beat that sounds my heart.

The End.

Clapping for true Ms Darbus was like a total mess and almost wished she didn't set this task for them Gabriella smiled at him he was so sweet.

Ms D, "Ok it seems we only have time for one more today that rest we will here tomorrow Kelsi will please share your with the class?"

Kelsi, "Sure Ms Darbus."

Shaking as she made her way up and unfolded her piece of paper Ryan kept his eyes on her and wasn't going to move them a inch.

Kelsi, "Most of you would expect me to write a song but I didn't I wrote a poem called I Hate This I Like This.

I hate this feeling I can't hide from

I hate that I feel so wrong but right

I hate that you see me for who I am

I hate that you want to break the dam

I hate that even though your the one I wish to be alone

I hate this poem because it's so true my heart is only for you

I hate that I can't write it better but you can for you undestand

I hate that there are things in our way and I can't be strong is this were

I belong.

I like that you smile so big it lights a room

I like that you can dance and see what I feel this is to real

I like this for making so much sense now you see my defence

I like that saying once upon a time with you I can tell no lie

I like that music is the key to putting us together hopefully forever

I like this because now you finally no the truth it's only been you

I like the fact I feel so secure when you are around you turn my world back on solid ground

I like that you can read my mind and no every line in my song yes I no now

This is were I belong.

I hate this but like this if I only had one wish I want you to no this feeling

Won't go but now it shows yes it's the way it goes..

The End.

Before she could look at Ryan Kelsi ran out the door for the bell went, for that was the most heavy HomeRoom thing they had ever done and she just kept running she needed air and was outside and Ryan wasn't far behind.

End Chapter Three


	4. You Are The Music In Me Part 1

You Are The Music In Me Part 1

(You hear the words once upon time, make you listen there's a reason. When you dream there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter or happy ever after.)

Grabbing Kelsi via the arm so she couldn't run any more, Ryan finally caught up with her.

"Kelsi running away isn't the answer, you knew I follow you right I think we need to talk."

She hadn't looked at him yet; the tears had escaped her eyes although she wished that they went back in.

"Ryan please your not helping, yes ok the poem was about you I feelings for you but we wouldn't work."

It was a sunny day but there were a few clouds in the sky, the two of them felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"And why wouldn't work Kelsi, if you say my sister I'm gonna scream because we can work around her." The bell had rung for the end of homeroom; there next class had been music.

"We should go to class Ryan, or we will be late let's talk later." She was trying to get out of talking about it, but Ryan wouldn't have any of it grabbing her arm gently to stop her leaving.

But before the conversation could start again, Sharpay came bursting out the doors. "Huh I knew there was something going on between you two, now break it up."

Damn thought Ryan trust his sister to come in now, but he had enough of Sharpay ruining his life.

"Again your wrong way wrong, you need to back off Sharpay because this is my life. I love Kelsi and I'm not afraid to say it, you won't be in the way of us anymore, so go away."

She had never heard Ryan so forceful before, Kelsi was in shocked cause Ryan had said he loved her. "Ok I'm sorry I'll back off, I'm just worried for you Ryan I don't want you to get hurt I'm just being your big sister."

Sharpay was wearing a lot of white shirt with a pink over jacket, and a pair of genes with lots of colours over them. After she had talked Sharpay walked away, Ryan stood there and then turned to Kelsi.

"You love me wow I don't know what to say, for once I'm lost for words." Despite the fact that both of them should be in music class, for this moment they didn't care it was just them.

"Kelsi I don't care what anyone thinks any more, I want to be you I want to be where you are, will you do me the honour of going out with me?"

Little did Kelsi know Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor where all watching from the confines of the school front glass doors.

TBC


End file.
